


The Sun That Shines for You and Me

by misura



Category: The Elduin and Donestan Chronicles
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Elduin's uncle comes by to visit his brother. Elduin handles it by getting a little drunk; Donestan handles it by getting a little beaten up.
Relationships: Donestan (Elduin and Donestan), Elduin (Elduin and Donestan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Sun That Shines for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



_God willing, my wife will soon give me a son and heir,_ Lord Breye had said at table that evening - a feast to honor his brother, Elduin's uncle, who was visiting, and Elduin had said nothing and eaten sparingly.

He'd drunk a lot of wine to make up for it, though, because on this evening, he knew nobody would notice or say anything of it. His father still thought him a disappointment; there was nothing new in this.

 _I expect little,_ he had once told Donestan, who was loyal and brave and full of a goodness Elduin could barely contain but felt entirely comfortable taking advantage of. A better man, he knew, would have released Donestan to find his own happiness, but Elduin was a sinner, a liar and a weakling.

He left before the wine could incapacitate him - less because he wanted to preserve his dignity and more because he was afraid of what might happen if he stayed.

"My lord!" Donestan said, rising as Elduin entered the rooms they shared.

They were not openly lovers - quite. Elduin suspected his father knew, and the soldiers no doubt gossiped, as soldiers did. His uncle had hardly been discreet; some of the stories doing the rounds about him might even be true.

"I'm - " _tired_ , Elduin had meant to say, feeling he deserved to spoil himself a little, to having Donestan bathe him before taking him to bed. "What happened to you?" There were bruises on Donestan's face, and he moved stiffly, as if in pain.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with, my lord," Donestan said.

"That's for me to decide, isn't it?" Elduin said. "Anyway, if a man sworn to my service gets into fights, that definitely reflects on me as well. Did you think about that?"

Donestan swallowed. "I apologize if my actions have inconvenienced you, my lord."

"I still don't know what your actions even _were_ ," Elduin said. "Let's start with that, shall we?"

 _My lord father, I have come to you with proof that Goduin, the traitor, was slain by my hand,_ he had said, kneeling, Donestan doing the same behind him, and in spite of himself, he had felt something inside of him swell. He had allowed himself, in that moment, to hope, to _want_.

"It's not important," Donestan said, dropping the 'my lord' as he did more often these days, most often when he was either annoyed with Elduin or especially happy.

Elduin tried to encourage him, to get Donestan to view them as lovers, equals, rather than lord and knight. It was hard, sometimes, because it was so much more convenient to have Donestan obey him, always and without question, than to have Donestan argue, resist, evade, however politely.

 _Then, from this day onward, I have no son,_ his father had said, and Elduin had raised his head, shocked, disappointment bitter on his tongue, knowing better than to speak, but unable to hold back the words even so.

 _But, Father -_ he had said, before his father had struck him.

"I'll be the judge of that," Elduin said. _I hate him,_ he had told Donestan later, when they were alone. _I hate him,_ and Donestan had cleaned his face with a soft cloth, and then the rest of him, and they had made love in the bath tub, and then again in bed, later, and Elduin had told himself that he could bear a lifetime of this after all, as long as he had Donestan with him.

Donestan scowled, but then he sighed and said, "I didn't like the way some of your uncle's soldiers talked about you."

Elduin laughed, because crying would make him look weak in front of the one man whose opinion actually mattered to him.

"I do not consider it a laughing matter," Donestan said. "You didn't hear what they - "

"I'm sure it was rude and filthy and highly offensive to your sensitive ears," Elduin interrupted. He toyed with the idea of revenge, of dragging the names of the soldiers involved out of Donestan and going to his uncle and asking to see them punished. There would be a price, of course, but probably nothing Elduin hadn't given before, nothing his uncle hadn't already taken.

"Yes, it was," Donestan said, adding a "My lord," probably because he thought Elduin was taking this seriously and deserved encouragement.

"In that case, I don't want to hear it," Elduin said. He didn't need to. "What I want is a bath, and then for you to fuck me. Do you feel you're up to that?"

"I'll try," Donestan said, because honesty was in his nature in the same way deceit was in Elduin's.

True to his word, Donestan tried. Elduin ignored the first two times Donestan hissed in pain; the third time, he decided that enough was enough.

"Stop," he said. He was hard, fully aroused; he _needed_ to get fucked, to feel Donestan inside of him, stretching him, opening him up, filling him in a way no man ever had before.

Instead, he supposed he would have to be content with either a handjob or Donestan using his mouth.

"You could - " Donestan started, and then he stopped, as if afraid, or possibly embarrassed to continue.

After everything that had happened between them in the cabin, Elduin could not imagine there being anything to do with sex that would embarrass Donestan.

"I could - what?" he asked. _I could go out there and find someone who would be happy to fuck me like I was nothing, worthless, useless._

"You might take me," Donestan said. "Use me."

Elduin had thought about it, even fantasized about it a few times, when Donestan had been gone on an errand and he'd been left alone. He'd imagined Donestan's face, the tightness of Donestan's body - Elduin would be the first man to ever fuck him, and the last one as well, if he had anything to say about it.

He said, "Not while you're like this. You can use your hands, I don't care. I'm tired."

"Yes, my lord," Donestan said, sounding fond and just a little bit relieved, and Elduin considered the idea of Donestan being nervous, of having Donestan under him, legs spread, face flushed, _Please be gentle with me, my lord,_ and Elduin would be, he promised himself; he would make it so good for Donestan, as good as Donestan always made it for him whenever he hadn't gotten himself injured in some stupid fight - 

"Forgive me, my lord," Donestan said, his hands on Elduin's cock as if that was something that required apologizing for (which it did, more or less, except not like that, and if Elduin hadn't been so tired, he'd have said something, but he was exhausted, so he just let it go, let all of it go, what did any of it even matter, except for Donestan?)

He woke with Donestan curled up around him, as always. Looking around the room in the early light of morning, Elduin tried to decide if there was anything he would miss, other than Donestan.

 _I have no son,_ his father had said, and Elduin thought, _I have no father,_ and realized that he almost meant it. Then he thought, _I killed my brother,_ and he almost believed that, too.

"My lord?" Donestan mumbled, stirring. Elduin remembered the first few weeks, Donestan trying to slip away to his own, much smaller bed, because it would be improper for a humble soldier to share a lord's bed - _but not to fuck him?_ Elduin had asked, for the sheer pleasure of seeing Donestan blush.

They had come some way since then, but certain things, it seemed, were out of his control.

"We should find you a doctor," he said.

"My injuries are hardly that serious, my lord," Donestan protested.

"The way you call me 'my lord' and then blatantly refuse my orders is very annoying, you know," Elduin said. "Besides, if they're not that serious, what was last night all about? Were you just shirking? Making excuses?"

"Never, my lord," Donestan said, sounding wholly sincere.

"There's an old woman in a village half a day's ride from here. People say she's a witch, but also an excellent healer." Elduin grinned. "How would you like to go and investigate?"

"What of your uncle's visit? He plans to depart tomorrow morning, does he not?" Donestan asked. "Hadn't you rather stay? I can visit this so-called witch by myself."

"You're more important to me than my uncle. Besides, what if she turns you into a frog and you need someone to kiss you in order to change you back to human?"

Donestan laughed. Elduin grinned and kissed him, feeling Donestan kiss him back, and then Donestan's hand was on his thigh, and just like that, Elduin was half-hard again already, possibly because last night had been a little disappointing, which meant he should really give Donestan a chance to make it up to him this morning, except -

"We can probably spend the night in the village, right?" Donestan said, as if reading his mind.

"I don't see why not," Elduin replied.

They ended up staying in bed until noon, late enough for Elduin to miss his uncle at breakfast, and as he and Elduin set out to go see the witch, Elduin felt the sunlight on his face and realized that he'd been right: the castle he'd so long called his home held nothing anymore he couldn't just as happily do without.


End file.
